el lado oscuro de un corazón noble
by aitze de la cruz
Summary: Raku es obligado a volverse un asesino puesto que si no su vida y las de sus prometidas al igual que sus amigos podrian terminar. Pasara por dolor y penurias para cambiar, pero no estara solo, un viejo conocido del sr ichijo lo entrenara, Aun qué no es cualquier conocido, si no que... Fue alguien que tento contra su vida y las de otros.. Sin embargo raku no sabe que tiene un hijo.
1. Chapter 1

...18 AÑOS ANTES...

En las montañas heladas de japon el sol habia aparecido despues de tanto tiempo, ya que las nubes blancas y espesas no le permitian que diera su luz cálida.

Se podia escuchar la debil brisa del aire soplando en lo que vendría siendo la parte baja de la montaña, donde comenzaba la nieve hacia la cima, sin embargo también se podian escuchar aceleradas pisadas que undian la nieve.

Las pisadas le pertenecían a un hombre algo viejo pero de apariencia aterradora, y éste, era nada más y nada menos que el lider del grupo de los yakuzas, grupo criminal de japon... El sr ichijo corria entre la nieve a gran velocidad, algo sorprendente puesto que cargaba consigo partes esenciales de una armadura de samurai con todo y armas.

Despues de tanto correr finalmente llego a una de cueva no muy profunda donde estaba una mujer muy bien abrigada, y embarazada, se encontraba recostada en la nieve y esta al ver a aquel hombre se alegro.

-¿te encuentras bien querida, a habido algun inconveniente?- pregunto el sr ichijo preocupado mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-yo estoy bien, al igual que el bebe- al oir eso el señor ichijo sintio un gran alivio.

-te topaste con aquel sujeto?- pregunto la mujer.

-todavia no... Pero se que aparecerá en cualquier momento, ahora mismo me reuniré con los otros dos que me estan esperando ya me eh tardado muchísimo, acabo de revisar el perímetro y todo esta libre... Mira, si no vuelvo en 30 minutos regresa a la guarida ahí te estaran esperando algunos de mis mejores hombres- mencionado esto el sr ichijo camino hacia la salida.

-Prometeme que no morirás, de acuerdo?...- menciono preocupada la futura madre, esperando no quedar viuda.

-porsupuesto, te lo prometo- respondio el sr ichijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza afirmando de que volvera, acto segido se fue corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

Esa respuesta, aun que no convenció a la mujer en su totalidad, hizo que sintiera una gran calma dentro de si.

Sin duda tenía miedo, ya que su esposo, junto a sus aliados temporales, se enfrentarian contra el mejor asesino que jamas habian conocido, y aun que no conocían el propósito del porque los quiere asesinar tuvieron que refugiarse en las montañas heladas ya que también se enteraron dias antes que una orden de asesinos irían a su hogar para tomarlos por sorpresa... Solo le quedaba esperar.

-no te preocupes tu padre regresara, lo prometió y confio en el- la madre acaricio su estomago donde yacía su hijo desarrollándose...

El sr ichijo seguía corriendo hasta que finalmente vio a sus compañeros quienes lo esperaban a un lado de un arbol frondoso y con mucha nieve.

-lamento la demora tenia que asegurarme de que mi esposa estuviera bien- explico el sr ichijo mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

-no disponemos de mucho tiempo, esta por encontrarnos- menciono adelt kirisaki, lider del grupo criminal "la colmena".

-yo hubiera acabado con el antes, si no fuera por tu tardanza..- dijo enojado el comandante tachibana.

-no lo creo- respondio ichijo comun una sonrisa.

-creo que eso lo sabremos ahora mismo- dijo adelt interrumpiendo la discusión mientras observaba a su derecha.

Los otros dos miraron hacia donde miraba adelt y observaron a un sujeto con un traje negro parado a unos metros de ellos, tenía los ojos ocultos debajo de una capucha con la punta en forma de pico, ocultando su identidad.

-!porfin apareces infeliz!- exclamó el comandante tachibana.

-debo admitir que no fue facil encontrarlos- mencionó el asesino.

-veo que no eres alguien callado- comento adelt.

-pero tampoco alguien muy platicador- respondio nuevamente.

-porque nos quieres matar?- preguntó ichijo.

-no puedo decir nada, eso es todo-

-!no necesito saber nada, intentaste matarme cuando mi esposa embarazada estaba cerca, eso no te lo perdonare!- exclamo el comandante tachibana quien se lanzo al ataque sacando sus grandes cuchillos de combate.

-espera tachibana!- menciono adelt pero fue inutil.

El asesino saco velozmente su espada y logro bloquear los cuchillos en ese instante...

Los dos se forcejeaban con gran potencia, sin duda el comandante tachibana estaba ganando territorio por su gran fuerza haciendo que el asesino de un paso hacia atras, pero no tardo en reaccionar contraatacando con un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, logrando distraerlo y después con un puñetazo en el rostro lo hizo retroceder.

El asesino instantáneamente saco un cuchillo de su traje y sin voltearse llevo su mano hacia atrás bloqueando la espada de ichijo quien lo habia atacado por detrás reaccionando perfectamente..

Dio media vuelta rápidamente para después atacar con una patada las costillas del viejo lider de los yakuza, pero el traje de este logro absorber parte de la fuerza de impacto.

El viejo sujetó la pierna del asesino y contraataco con un codazo en la cabeza, el sujeto caia un poco aturdido al suelo y al mirar a su izquierda observo a adelt quien lo apuntaba con sus pistolas, reaccionó y tras dar giros a la derecha esquivo las balas hasta que este se quedara sin munición.

Se impulsó con sus manos en el suelo y se puso de pie, sin embargo lanzo un puño hacia adelante golpeando la mano de tachibana haciéndolo soltar su cuchillo el cual estaba en dirección a este.

Tachibana sin darse cuenta recibió una cortada en el pecho provocando por la espada del asesino, no fue profunda pero si bastante certera como para hacerle perder una considerable cantidad de sangre...

Ichijo pudo hacerle una cortada en la espalda al asesino con su espada, pero este logro detenerlo sujetando su brazo y despues de darse media vuelta rapidamente hizo agacharse a ichijo por culpa de la presion de su brazo, al final despues de un codazo en la espalda le dislocó el hombro.

El asesino reacciono y a duras penas podia esquivar las balas de adelt corriendo hacia los lados, y cuando se le habian acabado las 6 balas el sujeto cambio bruscamente su camino girando hacia su contrincante para después lanzar un puñetazo pero adelt logro detener el puño con sus manos, sin embargo el asesino puso su pie detras de adelt y lo derrumbó al suelo de espalda azotándolo con gran fuerza que dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, acto seguido saco un cuchillo de su manga y se lo clavo en el abdomen.

Adelt grito de dolor.

El asesino dio un salto brusco hacia atras esquivando la espada y el cuchillo de sus dos contrincante, estaba sorprendido ya que pudo haber muerto en ese instante, pero se enfocó en la batalla...

Habia pasado media hora desde que la batalla habia empezado, el asesino poco a poco estudiaba la manera de atacar de los 3, y se encontraba llevando una abismal delantera... Ichijo, adelt y tachibana estaban mal heridos con cortadas graves y alguna que otra perforación de cuchillo, tambien estaban exhaustos y con sangre por doquier. En cambio el asesino estaba igualmente herido pero no de gravedad, solo moretones, cortadas y 3 costillas fracturadas.

-tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas- susurro el asesino pensando en cómo otra perspectiva.

Lanzó las últimos tres dagas que le quedaban, los cuales tachibana repeló con sus cuchillos, pero al darse cuenta el asesino ya estaba enfrente de el y recibio un rodillazo brutal en el mentón, después el asesino desenvainó nuevamente su espada sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lanzo un certero ataque a ichijo pero este si había percatado del movimiento y logro bloquearlo con su katana.

Los dos presionaban con fuerza sus armas mientras crujían sus dientes, hasta que finalmente estas se partieron en dos...

El sr ichijo veia como su mejor katana era despedazada, sin embargo no se percató del puño que colisióno con su rostro y cayo al suelo derrotado.

Adelt intentó disparar pero al jalar del gatillo solo escuchó el vacio de su arma, en ese momento fue atacado con una patada en el cuello, cayendo al suelo de espalda cubriéndose con un poco de niieve

El asesino dio por finalizado el combate, solo quedaba el matarlos para concluir su misión.

-aqui termina todo...- dijo el asesino caminando hacia los tres con una hoja afilada de acero que había sacado de lo mas profundo de su traje.

Sin que se diera cuenta, tachibana en un último esfuerzo lanzo sus cuchillos de combate, una logro darle en el abdomen y la otra le rozó en la cara muy cerca del ojo, a su vez logró mover su capucha.

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver lo que escondía debajo de la capucha.

El extraño asesino era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabello largo de color negro y rojo, y ojos verdes.

El asesino cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras presionaba con sus manos la cortada que le habia provocado el cuchillo, justo en la zona del ojo, por su rostro resbalaba mucha sangre al igual que su abdomen donde tenia el cuchillo perforado.

Adelt veia sorprendido al sujeto, pero entonces vio una bala sin usarse cubierto de nieve y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo y lo recargo en su revólver.

El asesino escucho como el arma se cargo asi que dio una voltereta a la derecha esquivando la bala. Desafortunadamente la bala impactó en una una rama de un árbol gruesa y pesada el cual cayó al suelo pesadamente haciendo retumbar el suelo.

El joven perdio el equilibrio y sin darse cuenta cayó en un barranco muy profundo donde pasaba una corriente agresiva y helada (ya que estaban luchando cerca de la cima de una montaña helada)

Los tres hombres dieron por muerto al aquel asesino.

-lo logramos, lo vencimos..- dijo adelt sonriendo adoloridamente.

-ese imbécil... Estuvo a casi nada de matarnos- menciono el comandante tachibana.

-lástima era muy joven, tenia un gran futuro como asesino, sin duda es demasiado peligroso incluso para nosotros 3... Pero me pregunto porque lo mandaron a matarnos?- esa pregunta puso pensativo a los 3.

-todavia se entendería si fuera tras tachibana ya que es el jefe de policía, pero nosotros? No lo entiendo- argumento adelt.

-eso lo pensaremos después... Por el momento tengo que ir con mi esposa, debe estar preocupada por mí, si es que claro pudiera moverme- dicho esto los tres empezaron a reir...

En un amanecer cálido de otoño, se escucho el sonido de un timbre el cual daba por terminado el horario escolar.

Un joven de 17 años se encontraba ingresando al plantel cuando en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar, al sacarlo vio que era un mensaje de ryu el cual decia que habría una reunión de grupos criminales de Japón en la casa y que no regresára hasta la noche, por su seguridad.

-una reunion de grupos criminales en la casa? Que estará pasando?- se pregunto raku. -en fin, entonces tengo toda la tarde, después de clases-

Raku guardo su celular y siguio su camino hasta que vio a kirisaki chitoge y rápidamente fue a alcanzarla...


	2. un trato injusto

El timbre del colegio había sonado dando por finalizada las clases, los jóvenes guardaban sus cuadernos y libros mientras platicaban entre ellos sobre lo aburrido que había sido la materia de matemáticas.

Raku ichijo caminaba entre los pasillos del colegio mientras se dirigía a la salida, a su vez observaba como todos sus compañeros se agrupaban para organizarse, puesto que dentro de 4 días seria el festival cultural, los grupos ya se habían formado dejando a raku sin poder hacer nada.

Al bajar las escaleras se topó con su novia falsa, chitoge kirisaki, quien se encontraba de subida cargando a su vez una caja llena de materiales, como tijeras, papeles, pegamentos y colores.

-se ve pesado, dejame te ayudo- dijo raku al sujetar la caja.

-esta bien...- chitoge le dio la caja y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

-asi que también estas ayudando con el festival, cierto?-

-por supuesto, no me perdería esto por nada- argumento chitoge con muchos ánimos.

-ya veo, es tu primer festival, no es asi?-

\- había oído sobre las actividades que se llevaban a cabo y de tan solo escucharlos me entusiasmaba mucho... Por cierto ahora que lo pienso tendras que regresar solo-

-creo que sí, pero tengo mucho tiempo libre el cual no me vendría mal- raku fingió una sonrisa de felicidad sabiendo que en realidad estaria solito..

-ya llegamos...- raku le entregó la caja a chitoge y después de despedirse continuó su caminó hasta que finalmente salió de la escuela.

No había nadie alrededor, saco su celular y reviso el mensaje que ryu le había mandado en la mañana...

-asi qué una reunión de jefes de la mafia japonesa, me pregunto que estarán planeando.., pero bueno tengo todo el dia-

Raku camino sin rumbo alguno, sin darse cuenta que una persona segundos después se detuvo donde el estaba parado hace un momento, mirando a todas parte confundido..

Raku caminaba bajo las sombras de las ramas repletas de hojas, disfrutando del cálido día que proporcionaba el sol. En su mano izquierda tenía una bolsa de palomitas casi vacía, y en su derecha tenia su celular en el cual estaba jugando un juego de pacman.

Al llegar a un cruze de avenidas se detuvo al ver la señal de "espere", guardo su celular y dio un bostezo de aburrimiento, al voltear a los lados no vio a nadie todo estaba tranquilo.

-al parecer es un dia muy pacifico- susurró en voz baja.

Al cambiar la señal a "pase" continuó su camino, sin embargo repentinamente escucho como un automóvil freno de golpe derrapando sus llantas, raku al mirar a su izquierda noto que un carro rojo estaba a punto de envestirlo...

Dejó caer su caja de palomitas quedando atónito al ver en camara lenta como estaba a punto de perder la vida.

En ese mismo momento fue envestido pero por la espalda cayendo lejos de la zona de impacto,.. Al caer solo escucho como el carro se dio a la fuga.

Raku dio gemidos de dolor mientras se intentaba de de levantar.

-oye, estas bien?- pregunto una voz extraña, algo profunda y gruesa.

Raku al mirar hacia arriba y saber de quien fue la voz vio a un muchacho: mayor que el, cabello pelirrojo hasta la nariz, ojos verdes los cuales estaban escondidos en una mirada seria pero normal a la vez, de 1.80 de alto y fornido, vestido con una playera negra de manga larga y pantalones del mismo color.

Raku noto que aquel muchacho le extendió su mano en señal de ayuda, y sin pensarlo dos veces acepto su ayuda.

-muchas gracias me salvaste la vida- exclamo agradecido.

-debes tener mas cuidado, ese conductor parecía estar en estado de alcoholismo-

Raku noto que aquel sujeto tenia una delgada cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que cruzaba de arriba a abajo..

-rapido tenemos que ir a un hospital- raku le sujeto el brazo y lo empezo a jalar caminando rápidamente.

-eh?, espera estoy bien no me paso nada- argumento sorprendido aquel joven.

-claro que sí, tienes una cortada cerca del ojo- menciono mientras apuntó su cicatriz.

-esto fue provocado hace tiempo.. Hace mucho tiempo-

-en serio? - raku solto su brazo, pero a su vez sintio como su mano estaba muy fría.

-si, fue por un accidente no te preocupes-

-de, acerdo-

-bueno ya estas a salvo, me tengo que ir-

-si gracias por todo-

Cuando se habían alejado un poco el muchacho se detuvo y se volteo hacia raku.

-oye!..- raku se detuvo y se volteo.

-que sucede?-

-de casualidad sabes donde queda el edificio furinji?-

-el edificio furinji?.. Ese edificio fue demolido hace como 6 años-

-eh!?, de verdad?- pregunto sorprendido.

-la verdad no se los detalles pero fue un hecho que salio en los noticieros-

-maldita sea...- susurro en voz baja.

-te urgía ir a ese lugar-

-ya no.. No conozco la cuidad y estoy intentando adaptarme-

-si quieres te puedo dar un tour, conozco la cuidad como la palma de mis manos-

-no gracias, tengo que hacerlo solo ademas tienes cosas que hacer-

-no te preocupes tengo todo el día libre- antes de que contestara raku ya estaba a un lado suyo...

En la residencia ichijo se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión en la sala principal, se podia escuchar los debates por toda la residencia, y por lo que se escuchaba, no era nada bueno.

-!no puedo permitirlo, es solo un joven!- exclamó el sr ichijo.

-ese fue nuestro trato para el acuerdo de paz, tu hijo tiene que volverse en alguien peligroso y sanguinario para que cuando sea mayor de edad sea la cabeza de todo nuestra organización.. Pero mediante una investigación revelo que raku ichijo es alguien patético y debil, no es apto- argumento el lider mas viejo de los presentes.

-cambiará eso se los aseguro-

-lo lamentamos pero no tenemos mas paciencia...Mira, entre todos hemos decidido algo y te daremos una oportunidad, cosa que no tenemos porque tolerar, tienes un plazo de 4 años para que tu hijo cambie a como de lugar-

-gracias no los defraudare- el sr ichijo hizo una reverencia.

-aguarda no te hemos dicho nuestras condiciones para tal oferta-

-condiciones?-

-tu hijo sera puesto en una durísima prueba el cual consiste en que durante el plazo de tiempo no diremos como ni cuando tu hijo sera atacado por nuestros mejores hombres uno por uno, y uno mas fuerte que anterior.. Algo aue también nos enteramos es que lo comprometiste con la hija del capitan tachibana y en una relacion falsa con la hija de kirisaki adelt, porlo tanto si no vemos cambios satisfactorios en el, ellas y sus amigos mas cercanos seran asesinados sin piedad y por supuesto incluido ustedes-

El sr ichijo quedo sin palabras tras oir las condiciones impuestas..

-bien nos retiramos dando por concluido esta reunión y recuerda solo tienes 4 años, no más-

Todos los presentes re fueron cada uno en sus respectivas limusinas.

El sr ichijo quedo impactado, pero rápidamente llamo a ryu y le pidio que llame urgentemente al capitán tachibana y a kisaki adelt para una reunión inmediata...


	3. Chapter 3

El dia estaba a punto de concluir y raku seguia dandole un tour a aquel sujeto que le había salvado la vida, con museos recientes y actuales construcciones, a su vez que monumentos y parques ya no quedaba nada por mostrar, y en todo el transcurso aquel joven no dejaba de toser bruscamente lo cual hacia pensar a raku si de verdad el estaba bien, incluso en una ocasión llegó a toser sangre pero cuando raku le ofrecía llevarlo al hospital éste siempre se negaba afirmando nuevamente que estaba bien.

Actualmente los dos caminaban sin rumbo alguno por akihabara, el espectáculo de luces y múltiples anuncios llamativos alumbraban las calles llamando toda la atención del extraño sujeto lo cual no paso por inadvertido para raku.

-nunca habías visto tantos anuncios juntos?- pregunto raku observando igualmente el espectáculo visual que acontecía a su alrededor.

-hace mucho tiempo había pasado por aqui, pero veo que a cambiado bastante que incluso ahora me es irreconocible- aquel sujeto dio un suspiro mientras no apartaba su vista en cada mini detalle.

-por cierto ahora que lo pienso, hemos recorrido casi toda la ciudad y no me has dicho tu nombre-

Aquel joven lo miro un momento sin decir nada, después continuo observando el paisaje. -me llamo aitze, aitze de la cruz-

-aitze... ¿eres extranjero?- preguntó raku al ver que ese nombre no era del dialecto japones.

-asi es, a decir verdad había venido a japon con el propósito de terminar un trabajo, pero por un problema personal acabó de manera inesperada y ahora tengo que vivir en este país-

-ya veo, bien espero que todo salga bien y que puedas tener una buena estancia en japon- dijo raku alegre y con un pulgar arriba, lo cual le provoco una ligera sonrisa a aitze.

Raku miro al frente y observo un reloj de manecillas el cual indicaba las 9:30 de la noche, instintivamente supo que ya era muy tarde y tenia que regresar a su casa.

-rayos a es muy tarde- menciono raku sin dejar de ver el reloj.

-tienes que llegar a tu casa?- pregunto aitze.

-si... tenia tiempo libre pero creo que exageré y como se me agotó la batería del teléfono no se cuantas llamadas perdidas tendré-

-si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa-

-¿de verdad?-

-claro, ademas no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer-

-de acuerdo, vamos de prisa-

Raku y aitze corrían por las calles habriéndose paso entre la poca gente, sin embargo aitze tenia la mirada un poco baja y fija al recordar que ya no tenia nada, todo lo que conocia ya no existe al no estar el presente, ¿de verdad el tiempo puede cambiar tanto en un corto lapso de tiempo al punto de dejarte al borde de la inexistencia?.

Durante un buen rato de tanto correr finalmente ya estaban a tan solo una vuelta de esquina para llegar de frente a la casa de raku, lo curioso es que aitze empezó a reconocer algunas particularidades en las calles como un tipo dejà vu.. ¿un arbol grande y torcido, un puente a lo lejos, pequeños arbustos tapizando una pared vieja?.

Raku y aitze finalmente dieron la vuelta en la esquina y vieron una residencia que resaltaba entre las demas cercanas.

"incluso esa casa.. Creo haberla visto antes" penso aitze observando el diseño y la estructura..

Raku se detuvo justo enfrente de su casa y empezó a recobrar el aliento..

-bien esta es mi casa, entonces, nos vemos luego?-

-supongo que si, bueno muchas gracias por el recorrido ahora conozco bien la cuidad-

-no, gracias a ti, por salvarme la vida-

Cuando los dos estuvieron a punto de estrecharse las manos aitze empezó a toser nuevamente solo que mucho mas fuerte que antes al punto de escupir sangre y caer con una rodilla al suelo.

-¿!oye estas bien!?- preguntó raku levantado a aitze, pero este no respondia ya que se veia muy debil y sobre todo su cuerpo estaba bastante frio como si hubiera salido de um refrigerador.

Las puertas de la residencia se abrieron de golpe y raku llevó a aitze hasta una habitación donde uno de sus hombres estaba descansando, este afortunadamente era el medico de la familia.

-joven raku que ocurre!?- preguntó el médico.

-ryoken tienes que ayudarlo porfavor, esta grave-

Ryoken sujeto a aitze y en ese momento sintio que estaba helado.

-esto es malo...- ryoken cargo a aitze en su hombro..

-tiene alguna idea de que le ocurre?- preguntó raku preocupado.

-primero tengo que revisarlo..- ryoken recostó a aitze en una camilla.-no puedo sacar conclusiones ahora mismo ya que me sorprende, parece como si hubiera salido de un congelador-

-y se pondrá bien?-

-supongo que si, su corazón no parecer estar muy alterado aun con su temperatura corporal, si logro que se pueda equilibrar entonces no habra nada de que preocuparse- escuchado esto raku dio un suspiro profundo.

-de acuerdo, te lo encargo ryoken, tengo que ir con mi padre-

-no se preocupe estara bien en mis manos-

Raku salio y cerro la puerta, despues de unos segundos comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hacía la sala de reuniones, donde al llegar abrio la puerta y vio a su padre sentado enfrente del padre de tachibana y de chitoge.

-raku que bueno que llegas, tenemos que hablar- dijo el sr ichijo entendiéndole la mano e indicándole su asiento.

-que sucede?- preguntó raku mientras se acercaba.

-veras raku, hace unas horas termino la reunión y se a llegado a una conclusión-

-espera, de verdad vas a revelarme todo teniendo en cuenta que el padre de tachibana y de chitoge estan presentes?, ¿no era confidencial?- pregunto raku pero fue interrumpido por su padre quien alzó su mano indicándole que parara.

-esto también les concierne, pero siguiendo en el tema... Muchos de los jefes si no es que todos han dicho que tu manera de ser y actuar son inaceptables, y que eres una completa deshonra para los yakuza-

-de... De verdad dijeron eso?- pregunto raku un poco dolido.

-y tienes que cambiar totalmente para ser alguien digno de ser mi sucesor, y para eso...-

-¿y que tengo que hacer?, pasar alguna prueba?, Un examen, o...-

-ser un peligroso asesino a sangre fría- menciono el sr ichijo sorprendiendo a raku.

-q...que?- raku estaba atónito, se quedo sin palabras.

-tal y como escuchaste raku- dijo el capitán tachibana. -comparto la idea de los yakuzas, eres alguien patético y débil-

-no te preocupes raku, te sera difícil al principio pero tu puedes- comentó adelt.

-¿!y como quieres que me vuelva alguien asi!?- pregunto raku sabiendo que el no era alguien de naturaleza violenta.

-te pienso entrenar personalmente, pero dejame decirte que sera muy difícil- dijo el sr raku.

-nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que necesites, ademas de que nuestras hijas estan peligro- menciono adelt sin perder su singular sonrisa pacífica aun sabiendo que chitoge estaria en peligro.

-eh!? Y porque ellas?-

-la condición que dieron al darte cuatro años para que cambiarás fue que todos tu amigos y conocidos, incluidos nosotros, los asesinarían si no veían resultados.. Puesto que son una organización mucho mas poderosa que nosotros y no les seria difícil para ellos acabar con nosotros, incluso el capitán tachibana no puede hacer nada contra ellos teniendo en cuenta que tiene a la policía de su lado-

-por eso nuestras vidas dependen de ti, raku- menciono adelt.

Raku estaba impactado y aun no asimilaba lo que le habían dicho, la vida de todos esta en si puede ser un asesino o no..

-!raku, donde estas?!- exclamo una voz desde el pasillo.m

-aitze, ¿ya esta bien?-

-trajiste un invitado raku?- preguntó el sr ichijo.

-si, es un amigo que recien conocí... !en un momento voy!-

-¿estas aqui?- la puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente.

El sr ichijo, el comandante tachibana y adelt voltearon a ver para saber quien era, sin embargo, al ver como entraba el sujeto poco a poco reconocían la silueta de su sombra en el piso.

Finalmente se pudo apreciar su rostro dentro de la sala... El sr ichijo, tachibana y adelt se quedaron atónitos a lo que sus ojos observaron.

-aitze aqui est...- raku sintio una fuerte brisa en los lados y vio como los 3 sacaron sus armas mientras se dirigían hacia aitze sin que este se diera cuenta.

Aitze al escuchar un ruido volteó pero en ese instante fue sujetado del cuello y lo embistieron contra la pared con gran fuerza.

-¿!que hacen!?- exclamo raku.

Aitze abrió lentamente los ojos al ser presionado con fuerza en la pared, finalmente vio a los 3 y se quedó sin palabras.

-!u..ustedes!- exclamó aitze sorprendido.

-!infeliz, ¿como es que sigues vivo?!- pregunto tachibana apuntando con su grueso y afilado cuchillo...


	4. te propongo un trato a cambio de

En la mansión ichijo, todos los yakuzas habían escuchado un fuerte ruido que provenía del cuarto de reuniones, pero creyeron que se trataba de un accidente, asi que sin mas que hacer solo regresaron a sus labores.

-!responde!.. Como diablos sigues vivo?!-

-me extrañabas?- preguntó aitze bromeando, aun cuando estaba siendo asfixiado.

-te vimos caer en aquel barranco profundo, deberías haber muerto… además, ¿como conservas esa apariencia joven?- adelt cuestionaba a aitze apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza.

Raku no comprendía porqué lo trataban de esa manera, pero al ver la expresión en sus rostro comprendio que aitze les hizo algo malo en el pasado. Sin embargo se levantó y se aproximo rápidamente.

-!porfavor no le hagan mas daño!- dijo raku llamando la atención. -el fue quien me salvo la vida hace un momento-

-dices que te salvo la vida?- el viejo yakuza noto que raku tenia unos raspones en la mano. -dime, sigues con tu misión de asesinarnos?-

-no.. Mi, credo ha desaparecido... y no tengo razones, para terminar esa misión..- el sr ichijo toco el hombro de tachibana indicándole que lo dejara en paz.

Al ser soltado aitze cayo de pie tambaleando mientras tosía, tachibana noto su débil estado al sentir como su mano estaba fría.

-y bien, responderás nuestras preguntas?- preguntó el viejo ichijo.

Aitze se sentó en el piso y se recargo en la pared mientras hacia memoria de los sucedido, aun qué no sabia exactamente todos los detalles desarrollo una suposición mas creíble.

Les contó que cuando cayo por el barranco afortunadamente se hundió en una zona donde el agua no había alcanzado el punto de congelación. Pues donde habían luchado había una temperatura muy baja. Sin embargo no salió con tanta suerte, pues en ese momento fue arrastrado por la corriente y conforme avanzaba rápidamente se congelaba hasta finalmente quedar atrapado en una cárcel de hielo.

Un día por fin pudo abrir los ojos y despertó en una playa de la zona de tokio, donde un grupo de buenos hombres le dieron ayuda con algunas heridas. Le regalaron una muda ropa que le pertenecía al dueño de la casa donde se hospedaba, y cuando por fin pudo levantarse y caminar decidió buscar su credo, no sin antes agradecerles a las personas... Sin embargo su cuerpo no había sanado por completo.

Pero cuando llegó a su destino descubrió que todos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y el patio principal había una tumba con su nombre con las letras " perdido en batalla".. Decidio buscar a algún conocido suyo pero sin resultados.

Cuando andaba por la ciudad vio a un chico al que iba a ser atropellado y ahí es donde llegamos hasta este punto...

-ya veo, entonces no te nada?- pregunto adelt.

-desde que era un infante fui entrenado para asesinar ya que mis padres eran miembros del credo, y ahora que desaparecieron no me queda nada... Ni nadie- aitze recargo su cabeza en la pared mirando al techo.

-y que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto raku sentándose casi enfrente de el.

-buscare donde quedarme, y quien sabe... Podria empezar una vida normal-

-hay algo que siempre me eh preguntado desde hace tiempo...- tachibana le regalo una tasa de cafe muy caliente, el cual aitze agradeció.- porque nos trataste de asesinar?-

-fue una orden directa del los altos mandos, y como era alguien con grandes habilidades y un alto rango, me entere que querían instalar algunas bases en todo japon. A mi me tocó la zona donde ustedes tenían su territorio y para evitar alguna guerra innecesaria me ordenaron matarlos... Asi que, sin resentimientos?- preguntó con una liguera sonrisa y con la mano alzada.

Los tres quedaron en silencio unos breves segundos y al final el viejo ichijo le estrecho la mano en son de paz.

-iré a preparar la cena..- raku se levantó y salio de la sala directo a la cocina con una mirada baja y preocupada.

El viejo ichijo recordó el asunto sobre raku y en ese momento tuvo una gran idea, era como si el destino lo ayudara.

-dime este...-

-aitze, aitze de la cruz- respondió.

-aitze? ¿Eres extrajero?-

-asi es?- recordó que raku le hizo la misma pregunta...

-te gustaría vivir en esta casa?- adelt y tachibana voltearon sorprendidos.

-vivir con quien trato de matarte?- preguntó sarcástico..-a cambio de que? Por que se que quieres algo-

-me conoces bien... Veras, justo cuando llegaste teníamos una charla con mi hijo donde discutíamos un asunto el cual consiste en que el tiene que cambiar su personalidad a alguien que pueda matar sin sentir remordimiento, y pues raku...-

-es alguien patetico y débil- reafirmó el comandante tachibana a lo cual ichijo tuvo que asentir

-Quieres que yo lo entrene y lo vuelva un asesino, no es así?-

-o de lo contrario un grupo de matónes asesinaran a nuestros hijos y todo conocido de Raku- interrupción adelt.

-no se...- aitze se rasco la cabeza.-supongo que podría hacer algo, pero no en estos momentos ya que mi cuerpo sigue débil-

-yo no puedo encargarme de su entrenamiento todo el día pues siempre estoy ocupado al igual que los demas.. Entonces, es un trató?- pregunto el lider yakuza con los brazos en su espalda y mostrando una sonrisa convincente.

Aitze reconocio que raku es un buen chico y muy inocente, pero al parecer estaba amenazado de muerte y algo dentro de el quería evitarlo. Además mientras recorría la ciudad vio los altos precios de las casa y departamentos...

-acepto..-

-genial.. Después de cenar te mostré tu cuarto y te presentare a la familia-

-!ya llegue!- exclamó una voz femenina desde la entrada.

-quien es?- preguntó aitze.

-es una amiga de la familia se llama yui, también vive aquí... te caera bien-

-bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos, dado a que todo esta resuelto no nos queda nada por hacer mas que guardar el secreto- adelt y el comandante tachibana salieron del cuarto directo a la puerta principal.

El sr ichijo fue a acompañarlos hasta la salida dejando solo a aitze quien se levanto del piso en cuestión de segundos y fue en busca de raku.. Mientras caminaba entre los pasillos revisó de manera discreta cada cuarto con el que se topaba, notando que aun que estuviera en la fortaleza yakuza el lugar era normal y hogareña. Algo extraño desde su punto de vista.

El piso rechinaba conforme avanzaba y se escuchaban las risas de muchos hombres desde el comedor. Siguió caminando hasta finalmente ver la cocina al fondo, camino a paso normal sintiendo una calidez moral y ambiental.

"no seria mala idea vivir aquí y empezar desde cero" pensó aitze al comparar el lugar con su antiguo hogar, el cual era un tanto hostil y rocoso.

Entro en la cocina y vio a raku preparando la cena con gran energía y alegria, se acerco lento y sigiloso hasta que al llegar toco su hombro y postro su palma en su espalda.

-estas muerto- le susurro en el oído.

Raku se alarmó y dio un salto hacia su costado imprudentemente cayendo en el acto. Con el corazón latiendo como el aleteo de un colibrí y jadeando a no mas poder finalmente reconoció a su atacante.

-me asustaste!- grito raku recuperando el aliento.

-perdón pero solo quería ver como reaccionarias, y vaya que te va a costar trabajo cambiar- aitze le extendió la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-cambiar que?...- preguntó.

-el volverte un asesino, o bueno, en tu caso algo parecido- raku bajo la mirada y recordó lo que quería olvidar.

-y que hay de ti, en el pasado intentaste matar a mi padre.. no creo volver a verte de la misma manera- raku continuo preparando la cena.

-te entiendo pero...- el pelirojo se recargo en la mesa viendo hacia el otro extremo de cocina. -ya todo esta resuelto y ahora mismo vivo en tu casa-

-que?- raku se sorprendió.

-no creas que fue algo gratis de parte de tu padre, no no no... A cambio yo sere quien te trasforme en un peligroso asesino-

El joven yakuza dejó de cortar la zanahoria tras escuchar la noticia. -!¿tu?!-

-tu padre esta muy ocupado con sus labores y no tiene tiempo para ti de momento, asi que me pidió hacerlo-

-es que no se es algo muy brusco lo que me piden, y la verdad tengo un poco de miedo, si me entiendes?- raku continuo cortando las zanahorias con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Recuerda que la vida de tus amigos y familiares estan en peligro, y para que esten a salvo todo dependerá de tu decisión-

-eso lo se...-

-pero?-

-no me gusta ver a alguien salir herido, aún cuando cuando este sea mi enemigo- aitze se sorprendió por la pureza de aquel hijo del lider yakuza.

-de acuerdo tu ganas, te doy 3 días para que lo pienses, ok?-

-gracias.. Creó que podre olvidar el asunto de que trataste de matar a mi padre-

Aitze dio una ligera sonrisa y al bajar la mirada vio en el horno unos pastelillos calentándose.

-y eso? Es cumpleaños de alguien?-

-eso es para el festival que tendrá mi escuela, llevaré algunos aperitivos-

-dame-

-no-


	5. comienza la prueba de Raku

El sol finalmente salio de entre las montañas alumbrando todo lo que abarcaba el centro de japon, puliendo así su nombre como la tierra del sol naciente. Era un clima agradable para todos los habitantes que se levantaban temprano diariamente y así cumplir sus labores del trabajo.

Era las 11 de la mañana y en el colegio todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban levantando o instalando sus respectivos proyectos que desde hace cuatro días habían planeado y construido con esmero. El día tan anhelado había llegado.

En los pasillos uno podía mirar por las ventanas como cada salón se colocaban cortinas de colores con hermosos encajes y letreros llamativos exhibiendo sus eventos. Restaurantes maids, casas del horror, teatro y reuniones sobre anime y manga eran los temas mas recurrentes, por supuesto esto dio inicio a guerras entre salones por quién conseguía mayor público. Cosa que de alguna era divertido entre ellos.

Poco a poco llegaban estudiantes de otras escuelas y algunos padres de familia, siendo aun muy temprano. En la puerta principal había hermosas chicas repartiendo folletos e invitando al público a visitar los eventos principales que comenzarían a las 3 de la tarde.

Globos, dulces y musica lograban dar un ambiente alegre y colorido a la escuela haciéndolo irresistible para todo que pasará en las calles...

En un salón se había planeado ofrecer comida tradicional de diferentes países, dirigido por shuu..

-ya estan todas las mesas instaladas?- preguntó shuu con una lista en su mano.

-todo en su lugar señor..- dijo onodera terminado de acomodar el último mantel sobre la mesa, a lo cual shuu anotó en su lista.

-y los vasos ya fueron desempaquetados?-

-si señor, en este momento estan siendo distribuidos por las mesas- dijo chitoge cargando una caja llena de vasos de plástico.

-muy bien ya todo los accesorios están en su lugar...- shuu dio una sonrisa y miro a su alrededor.-solo falta raku con los aperitivos pero... ¿porque tardara tanto?-

En la mansión corría por toda la cocina con gran rapidez y frustración mientras cargaba condimentos y a su vez terminaba de decorar algunos postres italianos.

Pues, el día anterior había ayudado a yui a administrar algunos papeles escolares llevándoles así toda la noche, y olvidando por completo terminar sus platillos.

-¿porque las prisas?- preguntó aitze entrando a la cocina, viendo a raku empacar la comida en cajas pequeñas.

Sin embargo y en un instante, aitze ya se encontraba cargando una pila grande de cajas sin que se diera cuenta. Raku puso sus manos en los hombros de aitze y lo miro desesperado.

-!por favor ayudame a llevar esto a mi escuela!, se me agota el tiempo y no puedo con esto yo sólo- aitze estaba sorprendido por algo tan repentino.

-de.. De acuerdo, pero calmate, ok?-

-!mil gracias! Por favor lleva esto a la camioneta que esta afuera, en un momento te alcanzo- Raku términaba de empacar... Aitze salio de la mansión y se dirigió a la camioneta.

Al llegar vio a ryuu en el volante mientras jugaba en su teléfono en la espera del joven amo. Las pisadas rasposas en el pasto llamo la atención de ryuu quien al mirar al frente vio a aitze llegando con las cajas, asi que rápidamente abrió la cajuela del auto al presionar un boton.

-cuanto mas va a tardar el joven raku?- preguntó ryuu sacando su codo y cabeza por la ventana.

-solo esta terminado de empaquetar lo que falta y nos alcanzara enseguida- aitze abrió la cajuela totalmente y metió caja por caja de manera ordenada.

-oye... Por cierto- ryuu guardo su teléfono y miro por el retrovisor a aitze.

-mmh?-

-ya me contó el jefe todo lo sobre la situación actual del joven raku, y sobre ti...- aitze termino de acomodar las cajas, después abrió una de las puertas traseras, se sento y cerro la puerta.

-pero te dijo que renuncie a eso, verdad?-

-si... Pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es el joven raku y el cambio drástico que tendrá-

-sabes que es algo de vida o muerte para todos ustedes, pero no te preocupes bajo mi tutela todo saldra bien... Sin embargo, me preocupa el hecho de que atacaran a raku sin previo aviso y sin importar donde se encuentre- aitze recargo su cabeza en el asiento.

-todos queremos el bien estar del joven raku, y aun que no te conocemos del todo.. Sabes que cuentas todo nuestro apoyo en lo que sea. Asi que porfavor cuida de el- aitze levantó su pulgar dandole esa sensación de alivio en ryuu.

-porcierto, te llegó un paquete esta mañana.. No lo hemos revisado pero lo dejamos en tu cuarto, ¿que es?-

-llego muy rápido..- susurro en voz baja. -es una sorpresa que le prepare a raku, ya lo veras en un futuro... Mira ahí viene- Raku cerró la puerta y se aproximó a la camioneta...

La camioneta ya se encontraba en camino al colegió. Raku suspiraba de alivio y se recosto en su asiento, recuperando el aliento del esfuerzo titánico que hizo.

Aitze miraba a través de la ventana detenidamente pues aun seguía asombrandose del paisaje de la cuidad. Llena de tecnología y mercadotecnia sofisticada.

Raku volteó a verlo y entonces se le ocurrió una idea..

-oye aitze, ¿que vas a hacer al rato?-

-la verdad nada, porque?-

-¿te gustaría ir al festival?- preguntó raku entusiasmado.

-no se... Me sentiría raro rodeado de tanta gente-

-vamos, te gustara será divertido, te presentare a mis amigos-

-no creo poder tengo asuntos que atender con tu padre- raku se desilusiono.

Aitze nuevamente regreso su mirada hacia la ventana y el silencio dentro fue llenado por el sonido del motor. Sin embargo mientras observaba detenidamente noto que desde lejos, mas exactamente en los techos de los edificios, unos curiosos hombres vestidos con trajes ninjas saltaban corrían y saltaban justo en cada vuelta que la camioneta daba, dando aires de sospecha. En total era 10 hombres.

-sabes... Cambie de opinión ire contigo, sera divertido- esto puso alegre a raku.

La camioneta se detuvo fuera del colegio, raku y aitze caminaban hacia la entrada cargando las cajas.

-espera olvide algo en la camioneta, en un momento regreso- aitze bajo las cajas y se apresuró, dejando a raku solo..

-mmh?, ¿que se te olvido mi buen amigo?- aitze abrio la puerta y disimuló buscar entre los asientos.

-ryuu, presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir...-

Aitze cerro la puerta y regreso con raku, ryuu cerro la ventana y arranco la camioneta.

-perdón por la tardanza, nos vamos?- raku asintió y aitze levantó las cajas y continuaron rápidamente su camino.

Raku y aitze corrían por los pasillos esquivando todo obstáculo, las mujeres veían ruborizadas a aitze susurrando de manera coqueta entre ellas y una que otra risita.

-Aquí es..- Raku abrió la puerta y todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

-!lamento la demora!- exclamó raku dejando las cajas en la mesa, aitze igualmente entro y ayudo a desempacar.

-!donde estabas, todos pensabamos que te había pasado algo!- exclamó chitoge enojada.

-es que ayer tuve unos inconveniente- raku miro seriamente a yui quien silvaba por otro lado.

-y quien es tu amigo?-

-el es ehm...-

-un amigo de la familia- interrumpió aitze.

-nunca me contaste de el... Un placer soy chitoge kirisaki- dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Kirisaki?" se preguntó sorprendido. -el placer es mio soy aitze de la cruz-

-¿aitze? ¿Eres un extranjero?-

"otra vez con la misma pregunta, ya todos los cientos de yakuzas me hicieron la misma pregunta"... - así es, solo que ahora vivio en japon-

-de que país eres- preguntó chitoge intrigada.

-soy de...-

-bueno bueno luego se presentan- interrumpio shuu. -raku sigue desempacando ya es hora de abrir y la gente esta ansiosa de entrar y tu chitoge preparate para atender a los clientes-

-!Si señor!- chitoge se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo.

-!estaba apuntó de ir por ti a punta de balazos!- dijo tsugumi enojada mientras apuntaba con su pistola en el menton de raku. -la señorita estaba preocupada por ti y creyó que incluso se te había olvidado-

-!calmate! ya estoy aquí, no hay de que preocuparse- argumento raku asustado pero aitze rápidamente logró quitarle el arma a tsugumi de un movimiento.

-pero que?...- tsugumi sorprendida noto que aitze tenía su arma.

-no se que clase de escuela sea esta por permitir portar pistolas de calibre 40 a los jóvenes estudiantes- aitze saco el cartucho y para su sorpresa estaba cargada, así que se lo quito y le devolvió el arma vacía.

-dime eres un matón de los yakuza o de algúna banda criminalista?- preguntó tsugumi sospechando de el.

Aitze se percato de que ella parecia ser la guardaespaldasde la hija de adelt kirisaki. Recordó que el viejo ichijo dijo que adelt tenia una hija, la cual finge ser la novia de raku para impedir una pelea entre ambos bandos.

-ni uno ni el otro, digamos que soy... El maestro de raku-

-su maestro? ¿de que?-

-aitze sera mejor que disfrutes del festival visitando los demás salones- raku empujaba a aitze arrastrándolo hasta la salida, dejando a tsugumi con una gran curiosidad...

Una vez fuera del salon, aitze decidio revisar los alrededores en busca de indicios de aquellos hombres que había visto hace un rato. Pero todo parecía indicar que no, las personas platicaban gustosos sobre lo increíble que se lo estaban pasando, otros reían entre amigos mientras se tomaban fotos y la musica animaba el ambiente.

Habían pasado 30 minutos y no había actividad sospechosa, solo chicas murmurando cada vez que pasaba entre los pasillos.

"¿habra sido mi imaginación?" se pregunto el joven asesino, sentado en una banca mirando al público, pero de pronto vio tres hombres caminando en los techos de los edificios gracias a una casi inexistente sombra pasar frente a el.

-!o tal vez no fue mi imaginación!- aitze se levantó y se apresuró.

Raku junto a marika recibían los pedidos de los clientes, ida y vuelta ya con la comida en su mano recién preparada. Los platillos regionales más pedidos eran de: México, Italia y Cuba. Entre otros.

Shuu vio que todo salió mucho mejor de que esperaba, desde hace media hora que no dejaban de llegar mas y mas clientes. Todos participaban como un gran equipo. Onodera y chitoge vestidas de maids, muy al estilo japones, recibían a los clientes y los acomodaban en lugares disponibles, ruri y tsugumi ayudaban en la cocina a una velocidad increíble acabando todo más rápido.

Mientras que yui y fuu calificaban el empeño que cada uno entregaba hacia el grupo.

De pronto un vaso cayó al suelo retumbando fuertemente y derramando todo el café contenido.

Todos los presentes vieron a un hombre con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sin reacción alguna, cuando shuu se acerco en su ayuda el hombre cayó al suelo boca abajo y mostrando que en su espalda había una aguja larga y gruesa...

Las personas gritaban de horror al ver lo que parecía ser un cadáver, repentinamente las ventanas comenzaron a romperse dando paso a tres hombres vestidos de ninjas, cubiertos por un traje negro hasta el cuello sin temor de mostrar su rostro en público.

-!Raku ichijo, preparar para comenzar tu prueba, esto es de vida o muerte!- raku aterrado retrocedió hasta tocar la pared, no quería morir tan joven.

Las puertas se estascaron de gente que querían huir del escenario, shuu arrinconó a las chicas en la esquina contaría intentando alejarlas de los asesinos

Tsugumi saco sus armas y le ordenó a chitoge que se retirara lo cual ella intentaba reusarse porque no quería dejar que lastimarán a Raku.

-Di nos chico, has tenido algún cambio desde que tu padre fue advertido?- preguntó el mas fuerte y temible de los 3 hombres,. -!satori, rigel bloqueen las salidas y maten a todo el que intente cometer alguna estupidez en nuestra!-

-!si señor!- los dos impidieron que más gente saliera amenazándolos con una espada.

Tsugumi reaccionó y se lanzó en contra, sorprendiendo al lider quien logro detener una fuerte patada con su mano justo enfrente de su cara.

Tsugumi rápidamente apuntó con su pistola y jalo el gatillo solo para escuchar un simple "click" recordando que aitze le había quitado el cartucho de balas.

El líder contraataco con un potente puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire al instante y tsugumi cayo al suelo pesadamente.

-estuvo muy cerca... !maten a esta insolente que le gusta meterse en asuntos ajenos!- rigel y satori desenvainaron su espada mientras se aproximaban hacia tsugumi, quien lentamente se levantaba del suelo.

-!TSUGUMI!- grito chitoge llorando.

Raku sujeto a rigel por la espalda y lo mordió en el hombro enterrando sus dientes, pero satori con una patads en la cabeza lo derribo al suelo, quedando aturdido.

-ese ataque fue de lo mas bajo que había visto en mi vida, eso significa que sigues siendo un miserable gusano- Raku fue pateado en el estómago bruscamente, escupiendo sangre al instante.

El líder desenvainó su katana y con ella todo con la punta el cuello de raku provocándole una cortada lenta y dolorosa. Raku gritaba de dolor mientras gotas de sangre caían de su cuello.

Sus amigos lloraban al ver a raku sufrir cruelmente.

-muere ahora, mientras sigues siendo un vil gusano...- la katana muy lentamente comenzó s hundirse en el cuello.

-ni lo intentes bastardo- aitze entro por la ventana al haber escalado 4, pisos.

-!no te metas infeliz, no vez que lo va a matar!- rigel lanzó un ataque directo con su espada el cual fue eludido.

Aitze sujeto su brazo y contraataco con una brutal patada directamente en la rodilla logrando rompiéndole el hueso, rigel grito de manera desgarradora. Sin soltar el brazo y con la misma pierna, lanzó un rodillazo justo en el codo rompiéndole también el hueso.

Después con un puñetazo en la cara lo derribó al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-dejenlo en paz..-


	6. aceptas el nuevo destino?

Los pocos jóvenes atrapados dentro en el salón vieron como aquel hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente. Querían salir rapido del salón, pero el temor que imponían los dos hombres no los dejaban siquiera en mirar a la puerta.

Estaban arrinconados en las esquinas, muy lejos de la puerta. Saltar por la ventana, lejos de ser una opción, sería mas bien un suicidio. En cambio shuu trataba de mantener la calma mientras se ponia de escudo para las chicas: chitoge, onodera y tachibana.

Raku fue auxiliado por tsugumi, quien con un pedazo largo de su pantalón, vendo su cuello impidiendo que el desangrado continuará.

-al parecer tienes un guardaespaldas muchacho- dijo el imponente hombre al mirar detenidamente a aitze.-pero eso lejos de ayudarte, solo te traerá muchos problemas..-

-se supone que ustedes aparecerían en un periodo mas adelantado, en meses diria yo, pero solo han pasado unos días- interrumpió aitze

-la condición que se le dio al viejo nunca específico a los cuantos días apareceriamos, solo mencionaba que seria en cualquier momento... Incluso, podrían llegar mas hombres en una semana, en 3 días o incluso en 20 minutos, eso depende de los altos mandos-

"mierda es verdad, sabía que en las condiciones habria letras pequeñas" pensó aitze seriamente. -entonces eso significa que ustedes son los mas débiles, no es así?, pues si siguen las reglas significa que los hombres que atacarían serían de los débiles a los más fuertes- El jefe puso una mueca de disgusto haciendo pensar a aitze que tuvo la razón.

-veamos si yo te paresco débil cuando te mate a ti y a ese muchacho inutil.. Y por cierto, me llamo ruken-

Tsugumi llevo a raku junto a shuu y ambos lo recargaron en la pared, chitoge se acerco y lo abrazo, al igual que las demas.

-!creímos que morirías!- exclamaron onodera y tachibana en llanto.

-¡que bueno que estas bien!- chitoge abrazo a Raku mientras lloraba.

-no se preocupen, estoy bien- comento raku mientras sujetaba dolorosamente su cuello.

-Raku..- interrumpió aitze llamando la atención de éste.- no te distraigas por que quiero que obsérves muy bien lo que haré, esto sera tu primera enseñanza, probablemente ya no tienes eleccion sobre tu futuro-

Todas se preguntaron de que futuro raku ya no tiene eleccion, además de que trataba todo esto?. Chitoge y tachibana por su parte notaron la ausencia de sus guardaespaldas, normalmente siempre estaban cerca, pero ahora no, y con la magnitud de la situación ya es como para que hubieran entrado en acción.

-déjeme pelear a su lado señor- dijo satori desenvainado su espada, pero la mano de ruken se interpuso en su camino.

-no, tu encargate de que nadie entre o salga, entendido?-

-eh?.. Si, señor- satori guardó su espada y camino hacia la puerta.

Aitze se aproximó siendo el primero en atacar, tomandolo desprevenido. Con su pierna izquierda lanzo una patada al rostro el cual fue bloqueada por el fornido antebrazo de ruken, instantáneamente su pierna fue sujetada impidiendole que retrocediera, en ese momento ruken contraataco con un puñetazo en el rostro, sin soltar aun su pierna. Sin duda su fuerza era mayor.

Aitze se sostuvo de todo el brazo de ruken y de un impulso pateo su cabeza con fuerza aturdiéndolo al instante. Cayó al suelo librado, y al levantarse rápidamente eludió el puño de ruken con su antebrazo, contraatacando con un rodillazo en la cara.

Instantáneamente tomaron su distancia pero ruken se impulso con su pierna y al sacar su espada dio un certero corte en el pecho a aitze, pero sin darse cuenta éste le perforo con un delgado tuvo que de hallaba en el piso. Rompiéndole una costilla.

Ambos se apartaron, raspando sus pies contra el suelo mientras gotas de sangre cubrían sus huellas...

Ruken nuevamente se impulso del suelo, alzó su espada en dirección al techo y de un ataque en dirección a la cabeza fue detenido por dos palmas, aprisionando los costados de la katana, estado a centímetros de su cometido.

Con fuerza aitze levantaba la espada aun cuando sus manos comenzaban a sangrar, con un rodillazo en la muñeca hizo que éste la soltara, rápidamente dio un giro de 360° y con su talón conectó un golpe en la mandíbula, agrietandole el hueso del mentón y derribándolo contra al suelo.

-mier...da- aitze vio sus manos sangrar mediante una cortada que abarcaba casi toda su palma, y no solo eso, su pecho también goteaba sangre. -maldicion aun no me eh recuperado gran cosa, no estoy en condición de seguir peleando, me duele mover mi cuerpo de manera brusca.. Si tan sólo mi traje estuviera arreglado..- susurro en voz baja.

Mientras se levantaba sintió algo pesado en su bolsillo, metió la mano y encontró un cartucho lleno de balas. Sorpresivamente una patada en la cara lo lanzó contra la pared con gran fuerza.

-eres un estúpido, eso... me dolio- ruken sujetaba su mentón con gran dolor, mientras que en su mano recorría sangre.

Aitze gemía de dolor al caer boca abajo sobre su herida, shuu lo ayudo a levantarse en ese momento pero en cambio recibió un cartucho de balas.

-dáselo a tsugumi, y...- shuu escucho todo el plan y aún que lo último no le agrado tuvo que aceptarlo.

Shuu se alejo dejando a aitze de pie, camino hacia el grupo y se acercó discretamente tsugumi. Raku estaba preocupado por aitze pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, sólo era un estorbo. Las demás chicas veían horrorizadas la cruel pelea.

Tsugumi sintió algo tocar su mano y al voltear sorprendida vio que shuu le giño el ojo mientras le entregaba el cartucho...

Ruken se acercó rápidamente a aitze, tomó una silla y se lo lanzó pero éste se hizo a un lado, no obstante se dio cuenta que era una trampa pues al momento de esquivarlo ruken ya estaba enfrente suyo y lo golpeó en la cara con gran fuerza, afortunadamente pudo igualar el daño con un rodillazo en las costilla. El mismo lugar donde lo había perforado con un tubo de metal, rompiéndole por completo la costilla.

Aitze aprovecho la oportunidad y al sujetarlo de la cabeza lo alzo un momento y de manera brusca lo azotó contra el piso, haciendo eco en todo el salon. Después de eso no reaccionó más.

-!ahora!- grito aitze, llamando la atención de sátori.

Tsugumi cargo su pistola y le disparo a satori en el pecho, matándolo al instante. Chitoge y las demás vieron por primera vez como un hombre murió frente a ellas violentamente.

Shuu estaba asustado, pero eso no le impidió llevar a todos los presentes a la salida. Todos a excepción de raku, quien shuu le detuvo poniendo su mano enfrente.

-¿!que sucede, porque me detienes!?- preguntó raku sorprendido.

-tu vendrás conmigo raku- dijo aitze caminando hacia las ventanas rotas.

-¿porque?- shuu camino hacia la salida y le deseó suerte sin mucho ánimo.

-si vas con ellos estarás poniéndolos en riesgo, ellos te están buscando a ti.. Ven-

Raku vio como todos sus amigos corrían hacia la salida y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Chitoge y onodera se dieron cuenta de la falta de raku, y al voltear hacia atrás vieron como el seguia en el salon, se dio la vuelta y caminano hacia el frente. Perdiéndolo de vista por culpa de la puerta.

Intentaron regresar pero shuu y tsugumi las detuvieron, sin embargo marika corrió hacía el salón sin que nadie la pudiera detener.y sl llegar ya no había nadie, solo los tres sujetos en el piso.

-Raku...- susurro al ver las cortinas de la ventana ondeando por el aire.

En el patio, raku y aitze corrian sin rumbo alguno, pero aitze decaía bastante y termino cayendo en el suelo. Raku intento cargarlo y lo llevo hacia un salón cercano y deshabitado. Todos en el colegió al enterarse de lo que acontecía fueron evacuados inmediatamente.

Raku lo recargó en la pared con sumo cuidado.

-puedes seguir?- pregunto raku rompíendo su camisa y vendando las manos de aitze.

-Normalmente en una situación así podría seguir, pero mi cuerpo no se a recuperado del descongelamiento, porque, según el doctor de tu casa dice que los tejidos de mis músculos están muy afectados y delicados-

-lo lamento..- raku se detuvo de vendar sus manos.

-¿porque?-

-si no fuera por mi culpa no estarías dañando tu cuerpo- en ese momento raku derramó lágrimas. -además, todos mis amigos están en peligro por mi culpa, y todo porque no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta para defenderlos, no quiero que en algún momento chitoge reciba una bala, u onodera sea secuestrada pues nunca me lo perdonaría-,

-entonces...- aitze levantó su mano vendada. -aceptas... ¿El destino que te ofrezco?-

Raku miro la mano de aitze detenidamente, una mano, que si la estrecha, tendría que cambiar su manera de vivir. Las cosas que tanto odiaba, ahora formarán parte de el. Una vida llena de muerte y violencia, pero al menos así, podrá mantener a salvo a sus amigos, familia y seres queridos.

-una vez que aceptes, y si quieres que tus amigos no salgan afectados, nos iremos lejos por algunos años de japon, tendremos muchos peligros por delante, y tanto tu como yo nos acostumbraremos a mundos que no conocemos-

Raku quedó petrificado, veía esa mano con miedo y terror, sentia que lloraba por dentro, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo y solo quedaba el y esa mano vendada llena de sangré que si bien, podría quedar así su mano en un futuro.

Levantó su mano lenta y temblorosamente, sólo imaginaba a sus amigos quienes pensaban en su bien estar: Onodera, chitoge, haru, tsugumi, marika, paula, yui, shuu, ryuu y todos los yakuzas. Quienes siempre estuvieron con el desde que se conocieron. Imaginándose sus cuerpos tirados en llamas por hombres como ruken...

-acepto...- raku estrecho su mano fuertemente.

-raku..-

-si?-

-mi mano, la estas apretando muy fuerte me vas a abrir la herida de nuevo-

-!lo lamento!-


	7. una promesa para el futuro

Los estudiantes corrían muy apresuradamente hacia la puerta principal, siendo liderados por tsugumi al frente con pistola en mano. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, se pudo apreciar que en la salida habían grupos de policías resguardando el paso a los preocupados padres.

Tsugumi, aliviada, volteó y dio la indicación de seguir adelante pero todos sus compañeros estaban siendo aprisionados por 7 hombres, tapando sus bocas para impedir que gritaran.

Tsugumi saco su pistola y al poner su dedo en el gatillo se detuvo. Chitoge tenía el filo de un cuchillo muy grueso, tocando delicadamente su cuello.

-ustedes serán de utilidad, !Baja el arma y siguenos...!- dijo el atacante de chitoge.

-maldita sea...- susurro tsugumi siguiendo la indicación.

Raku y aitze avanzaban cautelosamente hacía la salida de emergencia, evitando de alguna manera ser vistos. Se adentraban entre los arbustos, detrás de arboles frondosos y entre edificios. Actualmente se encontraban bajando las escaleras del segundo piso.

No obstante un ruido ensordecedor de un altavoz resonó por casi todo el colegio llamando la atención de los dos.

"correr y escabullirse no es nada admirable, es mejor que den la cara y nos muestren el avanze del joven yakuza. O de lo contrario sus amigos pagaran el precio"

Raku quedo en blanco al escuchar a sus amigos a los lejos. Aitze no alcanzó a detener a raku quién corrió hacia donde provenía el ruido, sin llegar a pensarlo dos veces.

Finalmente llegó al patio principal donde vio a sus amigos amarrados al rededor por una cadena de metal gruesa, y con la boca tapada por una cinta.

-!chicos!...-

Raku se aproximó para auxiliarlos, pero al ser envestido fuertemente cayo rodando al suelo. Sus amigos reaccionaron e intentaron hacer lo posible para librarse de la cadena.

-pense que nos harías frente como un honorable yakuza, pero veo que no eres como tu padre- mencionó un hombre oculto dentro un traje ninja, al frente de otros 7 mas.

-ustedes me quieren a mí, dejalos ir a ellos- raku se levantó un poco a dolorido.

-es verdad que nuestro objetivó eres tu, pero si los dejamos ir entonces no te empeñaras en querer salvarlos. No te preocupes por ellos no les haremos nada, sin embargo si no vemos un esfuerzo en ti, entonces sí los mataremos-

Aitze finalmente alcanzó a raku poniéndose a un lado suyo, cosa que llamo la atención de aquel hombre haciéndolo sentir un pequeño sentimiento de haber visto antes.

-tu quien eres?-

-su nuevo maestro- respondió afirmativamente.

-Creí que su padre lo entrenaría personalmente, eres muy joven para ser su maestro pero bueno, no debo dejarme llevar por la apariencia de una persona.. Y segun tengo entendido, 3 de los nuestros fueron derrotados por uno de ustedes, por lo cual me da una idea-

Al dar un chasquido uno de los sujetos se acercó hacía los demás jóvenes, y al sacar su cuchillo hizo entrar a todos en pánico.

Raku intento detenerlo pero aitze lo detuvo.

El hombre comenzó a cortar el lazo que los aprisionaba sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes. Finalmente término y enseguida retrocedió tomando su lugar.

-me gustaría mucho darme el lujo de pelear en este preciso momento, pero, dado que veo que el muchacho no a tenido, o siquiera empezado con su entrenamiento no se me haría justo una batalla sin emoción, por lo cual seré piadoso-

A los presentes se les dio la indicación de que se fueran en ese preciso momento por lo cuál la mayoría, sin pensarlo ni por un segundo, escaparon hacía la salida. Aunque chitoge, onodera y marika no querían irse fueron obligadas nuevamente a marcharse con los demás puesto que no era seguro estar ahí.

-creí que lo mantendrás cautivos, ¿porque los dejaste ir?- aitze observaba de reojo al resto del grupo corriendo hacía la salida.

-a diferencia de los demás sádicos sin cerebro que hay en la organización, todavía hay quienes aún tenemos dignidad, orgullo y honor para luchar contra quiénes podemos tener una batalla de igual por igual. A si que por esa razón...-

Raku se dio cuenta que aquél sujeto lo miraba detenidamente...

-me gustaría batirme en duelo contra el hijo del jefe de los yakuza. Pero dime, ¿tu crees que esto es un juego, donde puedes decidir que hacer y que no?,-

-eh?...-

-escuche mucho sobre ti y se que tienes miedo de meterte en un rol, que no es el tuyo. Pero este siempre fue tu destino, incluso mucho antes de que nacieras. Por esa razón si quieres protegerlos a todos, lucha por ser alguien que pueda salvarlos, o de lo contrario alguien se aprovechará de tu debilidad, y los matara sin piedad-

-y que harás ahora?- preguntó raku.

-pues, no me queda de otra mas que esperar a que seas digno de luchar contra mi. Eso lo tomare como agradecimiento por haber perdonado la vida de tus amigos-

Raku miró al hombre y dio una liguera sonrisa. -gracias, te prometo que seré alguien mucho más fuerte. Pues eh tomando mi decisión de seguir este sendero y protegeré a todos-

-eso espero, bien me voy nos veremos muy pronto-

En un momento para otro, todos habían desaparecido dejándo a raku y a aitze solo. No obstante una camioneta derribó una reja y se detuvo a derrape seco justo enfrente de los dos, sacando mucho humo al instante.

La ventanilla del copiloto bajo y se apreció a ryuu con una ametralladora en manos y detrás lleno de armamento.

-!ya estoy aquí, ¿donde esta el peligro? Conocerán mi furia por meterse contra el joven raku!- grito el yakuza saliendo de la camioneta con chaleco antibalas, sobre de caza y lentes de sol.

-!¿ryuu?!- exclamó sorprendido raku.

-llegas un poco bastante tarde, los malos se acaban de ir-

-¿!que!?, pero si me prepare para la ocasión-

-si, pero ésta entrada hubiera sido jodidamente épica si hubieras llegado 18 minutos antes- aitze sujeto el hombro del decaído raku.

-no te preocupes, ya habrá otra ocasión en un futuro y se que brillarás como un verdadero héroe-

Las chicas finalmente salen por la puerta principal y son ayudadas por la policía quienes lo primero que hacen es llevarlas hacia las ambulancia mas cercanas para buscar alguna fractura o lesión, pero afortunadamente estaban fuera de peligro.

Sin embargo y con excepción de onodera, shuu y ruri, los padres de las chicas no aparecieron, ni mucho menos sus guardaespaldas..

Los yakuzas y el asesino regresaban tranquilamente hacía la mansión mendiante la blindada camioneta negra. Aitze descansaba en su asiento intentado recuperarse de sus heridas mientras que raku miraba por la ventana perdidamente. Esto no paso desapercibido por ryuu.

"gracias al cielo que nada malo les ocurrió a las demas chicas. Creó que es verdad, ya no puedo estar cerca de ellas, ni de nadie de mis amigos o algo así podría ocurrir de nuevo y talvez el final sería otro"

Raku volteo hacía atrás casi desapercibidamamente, viendo a aitze dormir en su asiento con sudor recorriendo su rostro y cuerpo..

"si el no hubiera estado conmigo, tal vez yo ya estaría muerto.. Al igual que los demás. Pero por mi culpa tuvo que pasar esto, sin haberse recuperado y no quiero que nadie pase por eso.. Matar no es lo mío, pero tengo que dejar a un lado esos pensamiento de temor y centrarme en quién voy a proteger"

-se lo se que está pensando joven raku- comento ryuu, sorprendido a raku.

-lo sabes?..-

-tiene miedo de sus amigos puedan sufrir en un futuro, cierto?-

-...-

-lo conozco muy bien, y se que miedos le atemorizan, pero no se preocupe ya que cuenta con nosotros para cualquier cosa. Además también tiene un excelente maestro según el jefe... Así qué no se desanime-

-gracias ryuu, siempre has sido un buen amigo-

-Preparese joven raku, ya que mañana comienza su duro entrenamiento para ser un asesino-


End file.
